Hogwarts Castle
Hogwarts Castle is a large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons, built in the late Early Middle Ages (c. 993) by a wizard architect and the four most celebrated wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The Castle houses Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, regarded as the finest wizarding school in the world. Hogwarts is built in a valley area - surrounding mountains are part of the landscape - with the fairly large Black Lake to the south of the main building. The huge main oak front doors leading into the Entrance Hall face the west, and open up to sloping lawns. The deep Forbidden Forest extends around to the west of the Castle. There are also exterior greenhouses and vegetable patches on the school grounds. It was the setting of the final battle of the Second Wizarding War, the Battle of Hogwarts, which resulted in the deaths of several witches and wizards who fought in defense of the castle, including Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and Severus Snape. The castle was slightly damaged, but ultimately the Order of the Phoenix won when Harry Potter defeated his nemesis, Lord Voldemort], in the Great Hall. Information *Location: Scotland, Great Britain *Permanent Residents: **Students **Staff **House-elves **Ghosts **Peeves **Portraits *Affiliation: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Magic The castle is supported by magic (unable to be maintained or constructed by any other means), a good example being the moving staircases, a feature contributed by one of the four Hogwarts founders, Rowena Ravenclaw. Hogwarts is also protected by numerous ancient spells and incantations, such as the Anti-Disapparition Jinx; this can, however, be overridden by the Headmaster when necessary. It is also unplottable and has been bewitched so that, if Muggles approach the castle, all they will see is a mouldering ruin with a sign warning them to keep out and that it is unsafe. The protective magic over Hogwarts is not only strong enough to apparently resist the dispelling effects of the Taboo but also to repel even talented dark wizards. As a result of all the magic that occurs on premises (both from learning students, magical artifacts therein and the enchantments cast over the building itself) a magical atmosphere pervades the entire structure, causing any technology that is not adapted to fail. This is presumably why candles and lanterns are still in use. Mechanical tings like watches seem to do alright, as Colin Creevey's (traditional, Muggle) camera seems to have worked until it was destroyed by the Basilisk's eyes. Below the Ground Floor Chamber of Secrets The Chamber of Secrets was allegedly created deep under the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle during the Medieval times by Salazar Slytherin, who disagreed with the other Hogwarts Founders on the merits of blood purity. The Chamber of Secrets was home to an ancient Basilisk, which was intended to be used to purge the school of Muggle-born students. The entrace can be found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. In order to gain entrance on must say "open" in Parseltongue and a sink will open into a slide. While falling down the large, dark pipe, one can see hundreds of other pipes leading off. At the end of the pipe, one is launched into a damp, stone chamber. This room is stated to be "miles beneath the school and under the Black Lake". This is where Tom Riddle used his ability to speak parseltongue to attack Harry Potter Dungeons The dungeons of Hogwarts Castle are located under the school, and it is colder there than in the main castle. Dungeon Cupboard Deathday Party Hall Potions Classroom Potions Basement Head of Slytherin's Office Slytherin Common Room Sorcerer's Stone Chambers Other Locations in the Dungeons Basement Hufflepuff Common Room Kitchens Boathouse Ground Floor Entrance Hall Chamber of Reception Viaduct Courtyard Great Hall Staffroom Caretaker's Office Transfiguration Courtyard Transfiguration Department Transfiguration Classroom Classroom Eleven Viaduct Entrance The Quad Viaduct Other Locations on the Ground Floor Grand Staircase First Floor History of Magic Classroom Muggle Studies Classroom Hospital Wing Matron's Office Gryffindor Head's Office Stone Bridge Tapestry Corridor Storeroom Girls' Lavatory Girls' Lavatory - Out of Order (Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom) The Quads Battlements Other Locations on the First Floor Second Floor Second Floor Corridor Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's Office Third Floor Armory Charms Classroom Clock Tower Entrance Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom Library One-Eyed Witch Passage Trophy Room Third Floor Corridor Other Locations on the Third Floor Fourth Floor Restricted Section Study Area Storage Room Bathroom Cuthbert Binns's Office Other Locations on the Fourth Floor Fifth Floor Prefects' Bathroom Art Classroom Music Classroom Other Locations on the Fifth Floor Sixth Floor Sixth Floor Corridor East Wing Boy's Lavatory Disused Bathroom Study of Ancient Runes Classroom Horace Slughorn's Office Room of Rewards Other Locations on the Sixth Floor Seventh Floor Ravenclaw Head's Office Room of Requirement Hall of Hexes Arithmancy Classroom Fat Lady's Corridor North Wing Disused Bathroom Divination Classroom Divination Professor's Office Other Locations on the Seventh Floor Towers Astronomy Tower Bell Towers Clock Tower Dark Tower Defense Against the Dark Arts Tower Grand Staircase Tower Gryffindor Tower Headmaster's Tower Hospital Tower North Tower Ravenclaw Tower Stone Bridge Tower West Tower Other Towers The Grounds Gamekeeper's Hut The Forbidden Forest Greenhouses and Gardens The Lake Quidditch Pitch Quidditch Gate Entrance Gates Clock Tower Courtyard Wooden Bridge Training Grounds White Tomb Other Locations on the Grounds Unknown Locations Book of Monster's Repair Workshop Cauldron Cupboard Stink Bomb Store Serpentine Corridor Other Unknown Locations Category:Unfinished pages